super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Paula Polestar
"I believe in you!" Paula Polestar is a character from the Mother (Called Earthbound outside of Japan) Franchise and is played by Starii. A wise pre-teen, Paula is a psychic with the ability of PSI, which she uses to defend herself and her friends from the dangers of LI. Arriving on the planet following an rough earthquake, Paula is determined to find her country of Eagleland that contains her home town of Twoson within it. Apperance Paula often carrys a frying pan for melee combat and wears a red bow around her hair for stylish reasons. She mostly wears a pink dress with a white belt around her stomach but sometimes she wear's something different depending on the weather. She also wears red shoes with white socks to match her dress. Personality Paula is a caring and cheerful child who would look out for her allies. She is also friendly to almost everyone, even enemy's. The only kind of people Paula hates are spoiled brats, crazy and really creepy kids. She also has a crush on Ness, which causes her to blush and make her shy, she also regrets not saying her love to him before he went back to Onett shortly after Giygas defeat. Abilities Paula's Dexterity and Perception are one of her highest stats she has while her Strength and Intelligence are also well balanced and average. However her Charisma and Constitution are a bit low. Paula has the ability of PSI Frost and Fire which she uses to defend herself and her allies from LI's monsters. She also has PSI Shield which lasts for 3 turns, Offence/Defence up adds an extra 1+ to a party members Strength/Dexterity Modifier and Offence/Defence down which takes away 1+ from an enemy's Strength/Dexterity. The cooldown time is 3 turns. Paula also has the ability to use Telepathy to either read or talk to someone via there Minds. She can also use Pray, a special abilty where she prays to the bottom of her heart for Peoples faith, which will lead to something good happening to Paula and her party members if done right, she only uses Pray for emergencys though. In the possible future she might be able to gain the ability of PSI Thunder and Flight. Paula will gain the ability of PSI Omega Attacks as her Final smash. Which are powerful versions of her attacks, when used she can use the final smash on the enemy's to wipe possibly all of them out. History Paula was born in Twoson Eagleland to Mr and Mr's Polestar who ran the Polestar preschool. At an early age Paulas PSI Ability triggered following an accident involving the schools roof, she didn't actually start using PSI until the age of 8. After mastering her powers at age 13, she was kidnapped by the Happy Happists, but was later saved by Ness. After learning about what Buzz Buzz the fly told him, she joined him on his adventures on stopping Giygas. They were soon joined by Genius Jeff Andonauts and the Prince of Dalaran Poo. After Defeating Giygas, Ness and Paula departed to there respectful towns, however a month later she received a call from Ness asking her to come to Onett for a reunion party. Paula, happy to see her friends again, accepted and headed towards Onett. However a rough earthquake struck between the two towns, it eventually reached a point where Paula tripped and knocked herself out. When she awoke she found herself at the entrance to a dark forest. She quickly got up and looked at her new surroundings, realising that she might be far from both Onett and Twoson. She soon noticed a giant Orb from the distance and headed towards it. Heading into the Mushroom Ruins, Paula ventured around the ruins a bit before meeting Gilius the Gnome who explained everything to her. She then followed Gilius back to the Life Sphere for safety. She was sent to the extraction point along with Adell, Dark Pit, A.I.M., Ragna, Tails, Captain Falcon, Sheik, Shade and Krexix to rescue Mario, Sonic and Samus from the clutchs of Dark shadow. While Tails, Captain Falcon, Sheik, Shade and Krexix went on ahead to Black Shadows HQ Paula and co stayed behind and will only enter the base when the other team sent out a signal. However they were soon attacked by white hands that grabbed the team (Sans Dark Pit) And dragged them underground, while Paula and Ragna were dragged into a cavern, Adell and A.I.M were dragged to Black Shadows HQ. Dark Pit soon caught up with the two and helped them fight the hordes of Redeads that appeared from the cavern darkness. During the struggle Ragna ended up being separated from the two for awhile before appearing again to slash a great deal of the horde. Soon after MC Ballyhoo and his hat Big Top appeared from the Egg cracker, however they were soon attacked by white hands and tried to deal with them by trying to find a self destruct button on the cracker, however they failed to do find it and were soon rescued by Ragna. Afterwards the group of 5 ended up getting a signal from A.I.M telling them to leave and get to Eggman after the Robot and Adell had found Samus infected with starvia, after successfully getting into the cracker it launched and was sent to the egg Viper, Paula contacted Eggman to tell him that the team was ok, while Dark Pit and Viridi used "Mind Skype". (Crossfire!) She is also helping Tails with his Nightmare problem along with Sheik and Amaterasu but they were soon under the threat from four Animatronics of Mario, Link, Ness and Captain Falcon, when things seemed ok a Rainbow Mario doll appeared in the office which effected Sheik and Ammy immensely so bad that Sheik almost gave away his disguise as Princess Zelda. Due to the doll the Ness animatronic broke in and kidnapped Paula to the backstage where he tied her on a table is planning to covert her into an animatronic, however she distracted him long enough by throwing her animatronic parts at him until Tails and co arrived, however shortly after Tails himself was kidnapped by Tails doll, Paula and co then headed to the Pumpkin hill zone soon after to hopefully find him, however they soon met a figure (Wizzro) who entered through a portal that appeared behind him, Paula soon followed suit and found herself in a diner along with her two other allies, Wizzro soon appeared again albeit controlled by Tails doll, and made a clone of Paula, which was quickly destroyed by Sheik, who revealed himself as Princess Zelda, after removing a ring that was a source of Wizzro's control, he opened a portal to Tails doll and Tails location in return for helping him. However before the trio could leave they witnessed a fox that looked like Tails getting murdered by a Shy-Guy shadow being, the trio were not fooled went through the portal, there currently fighting Tails doll with Tails rejoining the party. (The Killing Prize! Tails Mysterious Dreams Awaken!) She is also on a Pirate adventure with Hades, Dimentio and Cynder, after an encounter with plants and fuzzies, the group came across a broken bridge with an abyss down below, Dimentio and Cynder managed to get over it, but Paula and Hade's couldn't, fortunately Dimentio managed to use his pocket dimension to get the two across. The four then went to a dead end where Dimentio sang a song, they were soon attacked by starvia infected Magikarps and a bird resembling a member of the mafia. (The Quest for Epic Booty!) After parking her new car she barely managed to get past the harsh jungles but soon made it to an abandon village she was sent to find the missing villagers who may or may not be kidnapped by a Mayor. She soon found a mansion and tried to get in by finding a key, however to no anvil. She waited for Adell and Cynder to arrive, once they did arrive Adell tried to break open to door, but he failed. The Shy guy from Nintendoland soon came and helped them in before leaving, they entered soon enough. Paula and Cynder checked a cabinet that smelt like candy while Adell moved some furniture in the room, the dragon and girl only found candy and a picture of a man named Jack wearing a pumpkin. Paula then helped Adell moved some furniture but noticed an axe coming from a couch while moving a shelf, it turned out to be the rumoured Villager who soon attacked Adell. (Visiting the Wrong side of the Village.) She was also searching for resources when she came across a ship, unaware that its Rosalinas crashed comet observatory, she tried to get in but her barrier prevented Paula from getting in, Rosalina soon found her and opend the barrier to let her in, along with unknowingly Ludwig Von Koopa. After chatting about Li and Rosalinas past life, Rosie as Paula calls her managed to fix the thrusters in her observatory and took off above the life sphere, after touring around the ship the two girls soon met up with Ragna and Skeith but so far Rosalina dose not seem to trust them. Paula left to wait outside the kitchen the four were in where she soon saw the library, but she chose not to look into it as she fears getting into trouble by Rosie. (A lonely Star fallen from the Galaxies.) Paula is also trying to find Eagleland on LI after being informed by Gilius that a chance for a country to teleport to the planet might be possible. Trivia - Her favourite Instrument is the Fiddle, but she's very bad at it, while she is oddly good at her least favourite instrument (The Triangle) - Paula was home schooled due to Twosons government being forced to make Budget cuts which caused the Schools in the area to close down apart from Preschools which nobody in town wanted. - Her Introduction mission was supposed to take place in Star Piece Meadow but was changed to Mushroom Ruins due to it being near the Life Sphere. Stariis other character, Alice, was also supposed to be found there as well. -Artwork for this page was made by Evilapple513, that has allowed this picture to be used without Permission. Thank you, amazing dude. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Earthbound Character Category:Starii's Characters